Le Dr McKay et la machine infernale
by cashgirl
Summary: EUH!je suis nulle pour faire des résumés et trouver des noms à mes fics alors le plus simple c'est encor de venir lire.crossover SG1salsh McShep a venir...
1. Chapter 1

Le Dr McKay et la machine infernal.

**Note1** : le titre est pourris je vous l'accorde mais j'avais pas d'idée alors…

**Note2** : c'est ma première fic sur Atlantis alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi siouplait.

**Note3** : chuis nul en orthographe. Un lecteur avertis en vaux deux TT !

**Note4** : rien n'est a moi, même pas mon roro d'amour, et c'est pas juste.

**Chapitre1 :**

Depuis quelques jours l'équipe de colonel Mitchell avait rejoint l'expédition Atlantis, la menace Oriis avait été momentanément écarté et le Dr Jackson avait sauté sur l'occasion pour enfin réaliser son rêve de visiter l'antique citer des anciens.

Les autres membres de SG1 n'ayant rien de particulier à faire avait décidé, avec l'accord du général Landry, d'accompagner le bon docteur.

Au terme de deux semaines de voyage SG1 au grand complet, c'est-à-dire le colonel Mitchell, le colonel Carter, le Dr Jackson, Teal'c et Vala, étaient enfin arrivés sur Atlantis et aujourd'hui ils avaient même obtenu l'accord du Dr Weir pour accompagner SGA1 en mission d'exploration sur P2X333.

Seulement voilà, il était de notoriété public que séparées les deux équipes avaient un don infaillible pour s'attiré des ennuis, alors réunis…

A peine avaient ils posés le pied sur la planète que le colonel Sheppard pris la décision de les divisés en trois équipes.

La première serait composée du colonel Carter, des Dr McKay et Jackson ainsi que de Vala, ils iraient explorer les ruines qui leurs valaient cette petite promenade sur cette charmante planète.

Teal'c et Ronon composeraient la seconde équipe et serait chargée de surveiller la porte des étoiles.

La dernière équipe serait composé du colonel Mitchell, de Teyla et de lui-même, ils iraient faire un tour des environs afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucune trace de Wraith ou pire de quelconques autochtones que la visite de ses ruines avaient pu mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les trois équipes se séparèrent et prirent leurs positions.

**oOo**

Le colonel Sheppard avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés sur P2X333, une heure qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de McKay.

Bien évidemment si ce dernier avait trouvé une quelconque technologie, il était certainement entrain de l'étudier et il avait sûrement oublié tout le reste. Tout ce que le colonel espérait c'est que Carter et Jackson gardaient un œil sur son astrophysicien car Dieu seul sait ce qui pouvait se passer si on mettait un Dr McKay passablement exciter face à une technologie ancienne, wraith ou inconnue passablement dangereuse.

Ayant apprit à ce fier à son instinct Sheppard préféra joindre l'équipe de McKay et se faire engueuler pour avoir déranger l'astrophysicien au beau milieu d'une découverte capital plutôt que de continuez à se faire un sang d'encre.

- McKay…ici Sheppard…est ce que tout va bien de votre côté…

- …

- McKay ?...Carter ?...Jackson ?...Vala ?...

Vous m'entendez ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse le colonel Sheppard commença sérieusement a s'inquiété. Dans quel pétrin Rodney avait il encor trouver le moyen de se fourrer.

L'étrange manège de Sheppard avec sa radio n'avait pas échappé a Teyla ou au colonel Mitchell.

- Il y a un problème colonel ?

- Je ne sais pas Teyla.

Je n'arrive pas a joindre McKay et les autres.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont un problème, demanda le colonel Mitchell.

- Je l'ignore. Mais avec McKay on peux s'attendre a tout.

- Dans se cas Messieurs je propose que l'on ne perde pas d'avantage de temps en discussion inutile et que nous nous mettions en route pour voir ce qui se passe.

- Vous avez raison Teyla. Laissez moi juste le temps de prévenir Ronon et Teal'c de nous rejoindre aux ruines.

Le chemin se fit dans le calme. Sheppard, Mitchell, et Teyla étaient aux aguets, ils surveillaient attentivement les alentours s'attendant à ce faire attaquer à tout moments.

Ils ne leurs fallu que dix minutes pour atteindre les ruines et furent rejoint presque aussitôt par Teal'c et Ronon.

Le séditien impressionnait toujours autant le colonel Mitchell, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait exister d'homme aussi imposant que Teal'c, mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer Ronon Dex de Satéda. Cet homme c'était la version pégasienne de Teal'c en plus imposant et en moins bavard.

Perdu dans ses pensées le colonel Mitchell ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le colonel Sheppard avait fait signe de s'arrêter;

Il s'approcha de ce dernier pour voir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette halte.

Arrivait à sa hauteur il vit ce qui avait stoppé Sheppard.

Là à moins de 25m de lui se tenait les membres manquants de SG1 qui étaient maintenus en joug par quatre hommes lourdement armée, mais aucune trace du Dr McKay.

Le colonel Mitchell entendit Teyla, qui les avaient rejoint, identifier les intrus.

Les génïs.

Les génïs ? Vous les connaissez ? Se sont des amis à vous ?

Pas vraiment, répondit Sheppard, nous avons une histoire commune plutôt 'violente'.

C'est-à-dire, demanda Mitchell.

Ils ont la fâcheuse manie de vouloir kidnapper McKay et de vouloir envoyer le reste de l'équipe six pieds sous terre.

Pensez vous que nos amis sont en danger, demanda Teal'c de sa voix impassible.

Non. Si le génïs leurs avez voulu du mal vos amis seraient déjà mort.

Teyla a raison. Ce n'est pas pour eux qu'ils sont là.

Alors pour qui ?

Colonel Mitchell, regardez attentivement devant vous et dites moi si vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Le colonel Mitchell observa attentivement se qui se trouvait devant lui et comprit immédiatement ou le colonel Sheppard voulait en venir.

Il manquait le Dr McKay.

- Vous avez compris ?

- Il manque le Dr McKay. Ou est il a votre avis ?

- Certainement à l'intérieure.

- Que fait on maintenant ?

- Ce qu'on fait à chaque fois, répliqua le colonel Sheppard, on libère vos amis, récupèrent McKay et on rentre sur Atlantis et tous ça avant l'heure du dîner.

- On s'y prend comment.

- Ils sont quatre et nous cinq. On fait diversion et on fonce dans le tas.

Le colonel Mitchell était un peu perplexe face à la façon d'agir de Sheppard et fut encor plus perplexe une fois que les quatre génïs furent maîtriser sans aucun blessé, de leur côté tout du moins, et que le reste de son équipe fut libérer.

Le colonel Sheppard ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre de leur émotions avant de les interroger sur ce qui c'était passé.

- Ou se trouve le Dr McKay ?

- A l'intérieur, lui répondit Carter.

- Il y a combien d'homme avec lui ?

- Un seul.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit qui il était et ce qu'il voulait a McKay.

- L'homme ne nous a pas dit son nom mais j'ai entendu Rodney l'appeler Kolya, dit Vala en finissant de se débarrasser de ses liens.

A ce nom les membres de SGA1 pâlir sensiblement.

- Vous connaissez cet homme , questionna Daniel.

- Oui, répondit Teyla, Kolya était le chef de la milice génïs qui a tenté de prendre Atlantis il y a deux ans. Depuis cet homme voues une espèce d'obsession pour le colonel Mitchell et le Dr McKay.

Particulièrement pour le Dr McKay.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont entraient, les interrompis le colonel Sheppard.

- Environs une demi heure, répondit le colonel Carter.

- Et il n'a vraiment rien dit quand à ses intentions.

- En faites j'ai entendu Kolya dire à Rodney qu'il y avait dans ce temple une machine qui allait les lier l'un à l'autre définitivement.

- Est vous savez de quoi il parlait Dr Jackson.

- Non désolée Teyla c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se passe c'est encor d'aller voir, interrompis une nouvelle fois Sheppard.

SGA1 et SG1 réunis, moins le Dr McKay, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et c'est arme au poing qu'ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui avait autrefois du être un temple.

La structure n'était pas très grande, il ne fallu pas longtemps aux deux équipes pour atteindre la pièce centrale de l'édifice.

Ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se jouer devant eux.

La pièce ou ils se trouvaient était intacte, le Dr McKay gisait inconscient sur ce qui semblait être un autel, le commandeur Kolya se trouvait debout à côté de lui et la salle toute entière était baignée d'une douce lumière bleu.

Le colonel Sheppard fit un pas dans la pièce, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien il reprit sa lente et silencieuse progression, bientôt rejoint par le reste des deux équipes et c'est à ce moment là que l'inimaginable se produit…ils virent le commandeur Kolya, qui n'avait pas conscience de la présence d'intrus dans la pièce car il tournait les dos à l'unique issus de la salle, se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique toujours inconscient.

Sheppard sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et faisant fit de toute prudence il se précipita sur Kolya pour l'éloigner au plus vite de Rodney. Le reste de la scène se déroula si vite que personne n'avait eu le temps d'esquissé le moindre geste que tout était déjà terminer.

A peine Sheppard avait il éloigné Kolya de McKay que la lumière bleu dans laquelle le salle baignait se concentra en deux faisceaux lumineux qui transpercèrent les deux hommes de part en part avant d'atteindre Rodney qui reposait toujours inconscient sur l'hôtel du temple.

… à suivre …

**Alors votre avis.**

**Suite ou pas suite ?**

**Reviews ou pas reviews ?**

**Bien ou pas bien ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note1 :**Merci à Alhenorr, Lagentillefan, Zaika, Hanna, Siashini, Isajackson pour leurs reviews.

**Note2 :** Un grand remerciement à la fabuleuse Bayas pour s'être proposé de devenir mon souffre douleur personnel euh ! j'ai pas dit ça tout haut si ?  
Je voulais bien sur dire un grand merci à la fantastique Bayas pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice (les réclamations suivez mon regard nyark nyark nyark v ).

**Note3 :**J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé très fort mais les méchants messieurs de la MGM n'ont pas voulu me donner mon Roro d'amour. BOUHOUHOU !  
Ni les autres d'ailleurs TT.

**Note4 :**Il y a une erreur dans le chapitre 1 combien d'entre vous l'on vu ? 

**Chapitre2 :**

Le Dr Weir était dans son bureau, en train de rédiger des rapports, quand les alarmes de la cité retentirent. Signe d'une activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, elle abandonna sur le champ ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se précipiter dans la salle des commandes.

-Que ce passe t'il encore ? se demanda-t-elle.

Arrivée dans la salle de la porte elle se força à se récapituler combien d'équipes étaient en mission.  
Il n'y en avait que deux.  
SGA3, l'équipe du Major Lorne qui était parti il y a près de six heures et qui ne devait rentrer que le lendemain.  
Et SGA1, l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard qui était parti explorer des ruines sur P2X333, il y a moins de deux heures.  
Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas déjà être l'équipe du Colonel. Elle savait que son équipe, ainsi que celle du Colonel Mitchell, avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis, mais elle trouvait que deux heures c'était court tout de même.

-Nous avons un code d'identification Madame, dit le technicien, sortant ainsi le Dr Weir de ses pensées. 

-Qui est ce , s'informa-t-elle.

-Teyla Madame. 

-Baissez le bouclier, ordonna Elisabeth.

-Bien Madame.

Le technicien fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.  
Elisabeth se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne vit personne la franchir. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand le technicien l'interpella de nouveau.

-Dr Weir. Nous recevons une communication radio.

-Bien !Transmettez la par les hauts parleurs de la salle.

-Oui Madame.

-Ici le Dr Weir.  
Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

-Dr Weir. Ici Teyla.

-Teyla ! Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda Elisabeth de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

-Pas vraiment Madame, répliqua Teyla, nous aurions besoin d'une aide médicale en salle d'embarquement.

-Que se passe-t-il, questionna Elisabeth dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude. Quelqu'un est blessé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec les génïs, ainsi qu'avec une machine d'origine inconnue, expliqua Teyla, le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay sont tous les deux inconscients. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils ont.

-Je vois. Je vais prévenir l'équipe du Dr Beckett de se tenir prête. On vous attend.  
Weir terminé.

La porte des étoiles se referma. Elisabeth pris quelques secondes afin de permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme plus normal. Une fois cela fait elle se saisit de sa radio pour contacter l'infirmerie.

-Dr Beckett, ici le Dr Weir.  
Le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe ont rencontré un problème sur P2X333, nous aurions besoin qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête en salle d'embarquement pour lui ainsi que pour le Dr McKay.

Le Dr Beckett, qui avait écouté attentivement le Dr Weir, sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le nom du Dr McKay fut prononcé.  
Il se hâta de réunir deux équipes et se précipita vers la salle d'embarquement.  
Il arriva au moment même ou la porte s'activa de nouveau.

La suite des évènements se déroula rapidement.  
Le Dr Beckett prit en charge le Dr McKay tandis que le Dr Biro s'occupa du Colonel Sheppard.  
En moins de cinq minutes les deux blessés avait été pris en charge et transportés vers l'infirmerie afin de subir toute une batterie de tests et d'examens.

-Je veux tout le monde en salle de débriefings dans une heure, dit Elisabeth avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement à son tour.

**oOo **

Une heure plus tard, en salle de débriefings, le Dr Beckett fit un rapide résumé de l'état de santé de ses deux patients.  
Ils allaient bien.  
Toutes les analyses du Colonel Sheppard étaient revenues négatives, il avait d'ailleurs repris connaissance quelques minutes après son arrivée à l'infirmerie.  
Le Dr Beckett jugeait tout de même plus prudent de le garder pour la nuit.  
Juste au cas où…

Le Dr McKay n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, ce qui était tout à fait normal selon le Dr Beckett. Ses analyses sanguines démontraient la présence d'une drogue -- dont la composition chimique était proche de celle du GHB – dans son organisme, il faudrait donc attendre que toutes traces de drogue soient évacuées avant de voir Rodney revenir à lui.  
Mis à part ça Rodney semblait se porter comme un charme, toutes ses autres analyses étant revenues négatives, et en attendant son réveil il était sous bonne garde à l'infirmerie où le Colonel Sheppard lui tenait compagnie.  
Le Dr Beckett ignorait quelle était l'utilité de la machine que Kolya avait utilisé sur McKay, mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné.

Le Dr Weir qui avait attentivement écouté le rapport du Dr Beckett acquiesça à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, signe qu'elle avait compris tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers SG1, Teyla et Ronon pour savoir comment une simple mission de reconnaissance, sur un site jugé sécurisé, avait elle pu tourner à la catastrophe et ce en moins de deux heures.

Ronon et Teal'c ne purent lui apporter aucun éclaircissement. Ils étaient restés près de la porte des étoiles, n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste et n'avaient vu personne franchir la dite porte.

Le Colonel Mitchell et Teyla lui rapportèrent les évènements tels qu'ils les avaient vécu.  
A savoir l'inquiétude du Colonel Sheppard, leurs impossibilités de joindre le Dr McKay ainsi que les membres de SG1 qui se trouvaient avec lui, leur arrivée aux ruines, la libération du Colonel Carter, du Dr Jackson et de Vala, leur progression dans le temple à la recherche de McKay, leur arrivée dans la salle de l'autel…à cet instant du récit ils marquèrent une pause, se demandant si oui ou non ils devaient rapporter ce qui s'était passé entre Kolya et Rodney puis jugeant que de toute manière tout le monde finirait bien par l'apprendre ils reprirent le cours de leur récit…ils racontèrent donc le baiser que le commandeur Kolya avait donné à Rodney, suivit de la colère du Colonel Sheppard qui s'était précipité sur les deux hommes pour éloigner Kolya de Rodney, ils arrivèrent enfin à la partie du récit qui intéressait le Dr Zelenka à savoir la fameuse lumière bleue, dans laquelle baignait la pièce, qui s'était concentrée en deux faisceaux distincts et qui avait dans un premier temps transpercé Sheppard et Kolya avant de se rejoindre pour atteindre McKay.  
Le récit du Colonel Mitchell et de Teyla se termina par la décision d'évacuer au plus vite les blessés vers Atlantis en abandonnant les génïs à leur sort.

Le récit du Colonel Carter, du Dr Jackson et de Vala vint achever de raconter le déroulement de la mission.  
Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire. Ils étaient arrivés depuis peu aux ruines et commençaient à installer leur matériel quand les génïs étaient sortis de nulle part, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés désarmés et ligotés.  
Le Dr McKay n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître leurs agresseurs et à identifier leur chef.   
Ce dernier avait ordonné à ses hommes de garder un œil sur eux et avait obligé le Dr McKay à le suivre dans le temple.  
La suite, ils la connaissaient, le Colonel Sheppard et les autres étaient arrivés et les avaient libérés.

On avait éclairci certains points et la décision avait été prise d'envoyer une équipe de scientifique encadrée par des militaires afin d'étudier les ruines de P2X333 pour essayer de déterminer quelle était la machine qui s'y trouvait et surtout quel usage voulait en faire le commandeur Kolya.  
Sur ces résolutions le débriefing prit fin.  
Les membre de SG1 ainsi que Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth et Zelenka accompagnèrent le Dr Beckett à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Sheppard et McKay. Ils espéraient que ce dernier avait repris ses esprits et pourrait leur raconter ce qui c'était passé dans les ruines mais aussi et surtout ce que Kolya lui voulait cette fois ci.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils furent tous ravis de voir un Colonel Sheppard et un Dr McKay en pleine forme et surtout en plein milieu d'une de leur célèbre chamaillerie.  
Ils prirent rapidement des nouvelles des deux convalescents avant d'interroger McKay sur les évènements survenus dans le temple.  
Malheureusement il ne leur fut pas d'une grande aide, tous ce que Rodney savait c'était ce que Kolya lui en avait dit, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'elle allait leur permettre de les unirent à jamais.  
Mais il ignorait le pourquoi du comment de la chose.  
Pour ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de l'autel, il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir.  
Le commandeur lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir sur l'autel de pierre, puis lui avait tendu une fiole dont il devait en boire le contenu. Il avait tout d'abord refusé mais le commandeur lui avait gentiment rappelé que ses hommes retenaient ses amis en otages et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient un fâcheux accident il avait intérêt à obéir.  
Rodney s'était exécuté. Il avait bu le contenu de la fiole et ensuite plus rien. C'était le noir total, le vide absolu. Il n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé entre le moment ou il avait bu le contenu de la fiole et celui ou il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

Tous le monde médita sur ce qui c'était passé sur P2X333, mais ne trouvant aucune explication ils préférèrent oublier et passer à autre chose.  
Le lendemain Sheppard et McKay sortirent de l'infirmerie et la vie reprit son cours normal.  
Aussi normal qu'elle puisse être dans la galaxie de Pégase.

**oOo **

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les évènements de P2X333.  
SG1 avait obtenu le droit de prolonger son séjour jusqu'à une date indéterminée, n'ayant pour obligation de rentrer sur terre que si la situation l'exigeait.  
Le Dr Jackson et le Dr Zelenka étaient retournés sur P2X333 pour étudier les ruines, mais ils n'en n'avaient rien retiré. La somme d'information a traiter été si importante qu'il était impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit si on ne savait pas précisément ce que l'on cherchait.  
SGA1, accompagnée de SG1, avait repris les missions d'exploration. Ils étaient souvent tombés dans des embuscades tendues pas Kolya et destinées à mettre la main sur le Dr McKay. Il avait donc été décidé que ce dernier serait confiné sur Atlantis pour une durée encore indéterminée. 

**oOo **

Rodney était dans son labo, il travaillait avec le Colonel Carter et le Dr Zelenka sur un nouveau générateur, quand il commença à se sentir mal.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis plus d'une semaine il se sentait fatigué, voir même nauséeux par moment. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à Carson, ni à qui que se soit d'autre. Déjà qu'il était confiné dans la cité il n'avait pas en plus envie de se retrouver coincé à l'infirmerie.  
Rodney avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Il voulut se lever pour sortir prendre l'air mais à peine amorça-t-il les premiers gestes dans le but de se lever qu'il sentit les ténèbres envahir son esprit.  
Il s'effondra inconscient au milieu de son labo.

… à suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE1 :** merci à Hanna, Bayas, Siashini et Isajackson pour leurs reviews.

**NOTE2 :** en ce moment je souffre de salade de mots, heureusement que Bayas est ma bêta lectrice sinon je ne vous dis pas les phrases farfelues que vous auriez le loisir de lire !

**NOTE3 :** j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Chapitre3 :**

Le Colonel Carter et le Dr Zelenka étaient en train d'étudier les résultas d'une de leurs expériences quand ils furent interrompus par le bruit sourd d'une chute. Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour voir ce qui se passait quand ils virent le Dr McKay gisant inconscient.  
Samantha fut la plus prompte à réagir et se précipita vers Rodney.

-Rodney, s'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses cotés. 

Elle tenta en vain de faire revenir à lui le scientifique. 

-Radek. Prévenez Carson, cria Sam, sortant ainsi le tchèque de sa torpeur.

Le Dr Zelenka se précipita sur sa radio pour prévenir le médecin en chef de la cité, tandis que de son coté Carter tentait toujours de faire reprendre ses esprits au canadien. 

-Dr Beckett, nous avons une urgence médicale au labo3.

-Ici Beckett. Que se passe-t-il Dr Zelenka ? s'informa le médecin. 

-C'est le Dr McKay. Il a perdu connaissance, expliqua le tchèque. 

-Nous arrivons, termina Carson.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard une équipe médicale avait rejoint le Dr Zelenka et le Colonel Carter au laboratoire n°3 et avait pris en charge Rodney qui fut une fois de plus conduit à l'infirmerie.

**oOo **

Le Dr Weir avait été mise au courant du malaise qu'avait fait Rodney ainsi que du fait qu'on avait dû le conduire à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.   
Elle aurait aimé être à ses cotés mais elle avait une chose importante à faire avant :prévenir le Colonel Sheppard qui était parti en mission avec son équipe et celle du Colonel Mitchell -- moins Carter et McKay – et qui devait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

-Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles, récita le technicien, Nous avons un code d'identification. Il s'agit du Colonel Sheppard.

-Baissez le bouclier, lui répondit le Dr Weir tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'embarquement.

**oOo **

Le Colonel Sheppard était d'excellente humeur en franchissant la porte des étoiles.  
La mission c'était bien passée, il n'y avait eu ni génïs, ni wraiths, ni autochtones enragés pour venir les importuner, donc pas de course poursuite, de bagarre, de fusillade ou tout autres désagréments qui auraient pu venir lui gâcher la journée.  
Le Colonel Sheppard était d'excellente humeur en franchissant la porte des étoiles, mais quand il vit qu'Elisabeth les attendait en salle d'embarquement il sut que ça n'allait pas durer.

-Que se passe-t-il , lui demanda-t-il à peine arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elisabeth détourna quelques secondes son regard.

-Ca ce n'est pas bon signe, pensa immédiatement Sheppard.

-Le Dr McKay a fait un malaise, lui répondit-elle, nous avons dû le conduire à l'infirmerie.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le Colonel s'élança vers l'infirmerie, suivi presque immédiatement par le reste de son équipe et de SG1.

Les deux équipes phares de la terre et d'atlantis avaient appris à se connaître depuis que SG1 était arrivée. Ayant beaucoup de points communs, notamment celui de s'attirer des ennuis, les deux équipes en étaient presque devenues inséparables.  
Aussi c'est tout naturellement que les membres des deux équipes s'étaient attachés les uns aux autres et le charme Rodney McKay, si l'on peut dire, avait également envoûté l'équipe du Colonel Mitchell qui tout comme SGA1 éprouvait un fort sentiment de protection vis-à-vis du scientifique canadien.  
Tous avaient perçu la fragilité qui se cachait derrière le masque d'arrogance ainsi que la générosité et le courage derrière les piques acerbes.  
Tous appréciaient énormément Rodney et son mauvais caractère, aussi espéraient ils que le scientifique n'ait rien de grave.

**oOo**

Le Dr Beckett n'y comprenait rien.  
Rien du tout.  
Il avait sous les yeux les résultats des analyses médicales de Rodney et tout était normal, exception faite d'une tension un peu basse.  
Quand il avait été appelé au près de son ami, il avait tout d'abord cru que le scientifique avait fait une nouvelle crise d'hypoglycémie, mais le Colonel Carter et le Dr Zelenka lui avaient assuré qu'ils veillaient bien à ce que Rodney mange régulièrement et n'oublie pas de se reposer. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il était confiné sur Atlantis Rodney avait tendance à s'abrutir de travail et à oublier de se nourrir ou de dormir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'avec le Dr Weir ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un auprès de McKay.  
Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu provoquer le malaise de Rodney, il allait lui faire refaire des analyses mais il n'était pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose.  
Carson poussa un soupir et reposa le dossier médical de son ami. Le plus simple pour savoir ce qui se passait été encore d'interroger le principal concerné puisqu'il avait enfin dénié reprendre connaissance.

-Alors Rodney. Comment vous sentez vous , interrogea Carson.

-Que c'est il passé , marmonna Rodney.

-Vous avez perdu connaissance, lui répondit Carson. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé je vais pouvoir vous poser quelques questions, continua-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvaient à coté du lit, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Je me sens un peu fatigué dernièrement, avoua Rodney, un peu nauséeux aussi.

Carson fut surpris par les propos de son ami, lui qui avait l'habitude de débarquer pour un oui ou pour un non dans son infirmerie, ne venait même pas le consulter alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.  
Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

-Ca fait longtemps ? reprit l'écossais.

-Environ une semaine.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? s'enquit Carson.

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être confiné à l'infirmerie en plus d'être confiné sur Atlantis, bougonna Rodney.

-Et bien c'est un échec total, se moqua Carson, vous allez être mon invité pendant quelques jours.

-Mrfffff…., fut la réponse de Rodney.

Le Dr Beckett allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit la porte de son antre s'ouvrir. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, il se hâta d'aller rassurer ses visiteurs quand à l'état de santé du canadien. Si ce dernier avait la force de râler c'est que tout allait bien.

-Il va bien, fit le Dr Beckett. Devançant ainsi la question que s'apprêtait à lui poser Sheppard.

-Que lui est il -encore- arrivé ? questionna tout de même ce dernier.

-Je ne sais pas, admit le Dr Beckett.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé et vous osez dire qu'il va bien ? commença à s'énerver Sheppard. 

-Calmez vous Colonel, répliqua Beckett, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Rodney, mais je vous assure que mis à part une légère chute de tension il se porte comme un charme.

-Vous comptez le garder parmi vous longtemps ? s'enquit le Colonel Mitchell.

-Un ou deux jours tout au plus.

-Je vous plains, compatit Carter.

-Vous en faites pas j'ai l'habitude.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde et permis de mettre un terme aux dernières inquiétudes concernant Rodney.

-On peut le voir ? s'enquit le Colonel Mitchell.

-Bien sûr. Mais pas trop longtemps.

-Merci Carson, le remercia le Colonel Mitchell.

Quelques jours plus tard c'est un Dr McKay en pleine forme et reposé qui quitta l'infirmerie.  
Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, cependant trois jours à peine après avoir quitté l'infirmerie l'état de fatigue revint en force. Rodney tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler, mais c'était sans compter sur maman poule Carson et les gardes malades qu'elle avait discrètement assignée au canadien.  
Le Colonel Mitchell remarqua bien vite que le scientifique n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il espérait le faire croire. Il voyait bien que Rodney était fatigué et il savait, pour l'avoir entendu, que le canadien souffrait de nausées mais bien évidemment cette tête de mule s'était bien gardé d'en parler à qui que se soit.  
Cameron savait qu'il devait aller en référer à Carson.   
C'est donc fort de ses résolutions qu'il alla trouver le médecin écossais.

-Dr Beckett puis je vous parlez , demanda le Colonel Mitchell en interrompant le médecin dans son travail.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le Dr Beckett en levant la tête de ses dossiers.

-C'est au sujet du Dr McKay. Je crois qu'il ne va pas mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'intéressa le Dr Beckett. 

-Il a l'air fatigué depuis quelques jours. De plus, je sais qu'il a été sujet à des nausées plusieurs fois cette semaine.

-Bloody hell, s'énerva Carson, et bien sur cet idiot n'a pas pris la peine de venir m'avertir.

Le Dr Beckett se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr McKay avec la ferme intention de passer un sacré savon à cette tête de mule de scientifique canadien qui lui servait d'ami.  
Arrivé à destination il ne put, cependant, pas mettre ses projets à l'œuvre car il trouva le scientifique étendu inconscient au milieu de son bureau.  
Sans perdre une seule minute il rejoignit son ami tout en intimant l'ordre, par radio, à une équipe médicale de le rejoindre.  
Et pour la seconde fois en moins de dix jours le Dr McKay était l'invité du Dr Beckett.  
Et pour la seconde fois en moins de dix jours tout leurs amis faisaient le pied de grue dans l'infirmerie en attendant des nouvelles du canadien.

**oOo **

Le Dr Beckett avait sous les yeux les résultats d'analyse de Rodney et comme la fois précédente il n'y avait rien d'anormal si ce n'est une légère chute de tension ainsi qu'une légère carence en fer **(1)**.  
Un gros doute s'insinua dans l'esprit du Dr Beckett, il connaissait ces symptômes pour y avoir déjà été confronté, mais cela était absolument impossible, cependant le doute étant bien ancré dans son esprit il se décida tout de même à vérifier ses suppositions même si cela était impossible.  
Juste par acquis de conscience…

**oOo **

Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Sheppard, Mitchell, Elisabeth, Teyla, Carter, Jackson, Ronon, Teal'c, Vala et Zelenka, attendaient patiemment le retour de Carson pour avoir des nouvelles de Rodney.   
Cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'ils patientaient quand Carson apparut le visage blême.

-Carson dites nous comment va le Dr McKay, s'empressa de demander Elisabeth.

-Vous avez pu trouver ce qu'il a ? enchaîna le Colonel Mitchell. 

-Oui ! Je sais de quoi souffre Rodney, répondit Carson visiblement gêné.

-Et bien dites le, s'impatienta Sheppard, Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps.

-C'est que ce n'est pas facile à dire.

-Carson s'il vous plait, s'emporta Sheppard.

-Eh bien voilà, commença le Dr Beckett d'une voix hésitante. J'ai fait les tests trois fois, aussi je suis absolument sur de ce que j'avance…

-CARSON !

-Rodney est enceint.

**… à suivre …**

**(1)** ça c'est ce que le médecin de ma sœur lui a dit quand il lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte  
« Mlle votre tension est un peu basse, de plus je note une légère carence en fer. Vous êtes enceinte… » c'était trop drôle LOL

VOILA. Moins de fautes au niveau des participes passés. Le reste c'est quelques petites corrections. Tu peux mettre le chapitre en ligne. a+. J'adore ta fic, pauvre petit rodney.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE1 :Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer.

NOTE2 :Les perso ne sont pas à moi.  
Sauf mon Roro d'amour et je vous préviens pas touche…je mords. NYARK ! NYARK ! NYARK !

NOTE3 : Un grand MERCI à Bayas qui continue de corriger mes fautes et m'aide à soigner ma salade de mots LOL  
Je ne perds pas espoir un jour je vaincrai…et j'arriverai à écrire une phrase cohérente et qui sait peut être même sans fautes d'orthographe.

Chapitre 4 :

-Rodney est enceint.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein du petit groupe. Même un wraith en tutu rose et végétarien de surcroît n'aurait pas eu le même effet..  
Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le colonel Sheppard et les autres assimilent la nouvelle, mais une fois que l'information parvint à leurs cerveaux, ce ne fut plus alors qu'un brouhaha de questions auxquels le Dr Beckett répondait de son mieux.

-Oui Rodney est bien enceint.

-Oui il est sur de ce qu'il avance. Il a refait les tests plusieurs fois.

-Non il ne sait pas comment une chose pareille est possible.

-Oui Rodney est bel et bien un homme. Ce n'est ni un transformiste, ni un transsexuel.

-Et non aux dernières nouvelles Rodney n'a personne dans sa vie, que se soit une femme, un homme, un alien suceur de vie ou un petit bonhomme vert à pois jaunes.

oOo 

Au milieu de cette cacophonie, le Dr Zelenka fut pris d'un doute dont il se hâta de faire part aux autres.

-Et si… 

-Vous avez une idée Dr Zelenka ? interrogea Elisabeth. 

-Je pensais à P2X333.

-Vous parlez de la planète où Kolya et ses hommes ont pris le Dr McKay, ainsi qu'une partie de SG1, en otage ?

-Avec le Dr Jackson nous n'avons jamais pu trouver à quoi servait la machine qui se trouvait dans la salle principale du temple.  
Peut être que…

-Peut être que maintenant on sait à quoi elle sert, finit Sheppard.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, s'empressa d'ajouter Zelenka.

-Oui mais c'est la seule que nous aillons, fit Elisabeth. Je veux qu'avec le Dr Jackson vous retourniez sur P2X333, maintenant que l'on sait où chercher peut être pourrons nous en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qui arrive à Rodney.

Ils approuvèrent tous les décisions du Dr Weir. Alors que le Dr Zelenka et le Dr Jackson s'apprêtaient à partir réunir leurs affaires, le Colonel Mitchell intervint à son tour pour poser une, ou plutôt deux questions qui le travaillaient depuis quelques minutes.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, s'exclama t il, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir comment Rodney a pris la nouvelle.

Le Colonel Sheppard fut le seul à remarquer que Mitchell avait appelé le scientifique canadien par son prénom. Et cela lui avait fortement déplu.

-Euh…A vrai dire je ne le lui ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle, déclara Carson extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Ah ! Il y une autre question qui me turlupine, enchaîna le Colonel Mitchell. Si Rodney est effectivement enceint, qui est le père ?  
Enfin l'autre père. A moins que cette machine ne donne dans l'immaculée conception.

C'est vrai ça ! Personne n'y avait pensé.  
Mais si Rodney était enceint comme l'affirmait Carson, et connaissant Rodney et sa manie de s'attirer des ennuis il n'y avait aucun doute à y avoir, il devait forcément y avoir un père… enfin un autre père…ce que cette situation pouvait être compliquée.

-Eh bien, avança timidement le Dr Zelenka. Si ma théorie est juste, et je crois qu'elle l'est.   
Considérant les évènements qui m'ont été relatés et tels qu'ils m'ont été relatés, je ne vois que deux possibilités.

-Et si vous en veniez directement aux faits, s'impatienta Sheppard.

-Oui, oui…J'y viens.  
Donc je disais que je ne vois que deux autres « pères » potentiels.  
Il s'agit soit du commandeur Kolya…

John ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. 

-…, soit du Colonel Sheppard, termina le Dr Zelenka. 

L'annonce faite par le Dr Zelenka fut accueillie par un grand silence, suivie presque immédiatement d'un grand BOUM.   
C'était le Colonel Sheppard qui venait de tomber dans les pommes. Il fallait le comprendre aussi, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on vous apprenait que vous alliez être père, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

oOo

Le Colonel Sheppard se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air suite à une malencontreuse perte de connaissance. On l'emmena à l'infirmerie où il fut pris en charge par le Dr Biro, le Dr Beckett décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'affronter la bête, à savoir le plus grand génie auto proclamé des deux galaxies : j'ai nommé le Dr Rodney McKay.

-Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ?

-C'est vous le médecin. C'est à vous de me le dire, fut la réponse cinglante du dit monstre.

-Hum…ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile Rodney.

OK ! Carson venait d'hésiter et en plus il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Alors là ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout ! McKay décida néanmoins d'attendre avant de se mettre vraiment a paniquer, aussi fit il un signe de la tête à Carson pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Je vous préviens, ce que je vais vous dire est l'absolue vérité. De plus cela risque de vous faire un choc.

-Carson cessez donc de tourner autour du pot et venez en aux faits, s'il vous plait.

-Vous attendez un enfant Rodney. Vous êtes enceint.

Et là, se fut le choc.

-Euh ! Rodney vous m'entendez ? Youhou ! y a quelqu'un là dedans , continua Carson en agitant sa main devant le scientifique qui le regardait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Génial, pensa t'il. Après Sheppard qui végète, c'est McKay qui nous fait un remix du poisson hors de l'eau. Manque plus que du sel et du poivre et je me fait un bon bouillon.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard sur P2X333, les Dr Jackson et Zelenka travaillaient à nouveau sur les données obtenues dans le temple. La première fois, ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer car il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations à traiter. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent dans la mesure où ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ce fut le Dr Jackson qui trouva le premier la partie des informations qui les intéressaient.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les données qu'il avait sous les yeux, le visage de l'archéologue se décomposait. Ils allaient devoir ramener tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Atlantis, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce qu'ils allaient rapporter avec eux allait plaire au Dr Weir. Encore moins au Colonel Sheppard et au Dr McKay.

oOo 

Rodney reprenait peu à peu conscience. Quand il vit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter de se retrouver içi encore une fois. C'est alors que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Dr Beckett lui revint en mémoire.

-NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! se répétait-il comme un mantra.  
Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre. C'était impossible. Physiquement impossible. Il devait faire un cauchemar ou souffrir d'une hallucination. Oui ! voilà ! c'est ça, il avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant et maintenant il était victime d'hallucinations. Sauf que voilà, c'est à ce moment précis que Carson choisit de revenir auprès de son patient et lorsque Rodney vit l'air gêné qu'affichait ce fichu médecin écossais, il comprit qu'il n'avait à aucun moment rêvé ou halluciné.

Il était enceint.

-Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda la voix inquiète de Beckett.

-Je viens juste d'apprendre que je suis enceint. Comment voulez vous que je me sente, répondit sarcastiquement le scientifique.

-Je suis désolé. 

-Non, c'est moi. Je ne devrai pas m'énerver après vous. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Wahou ! Rodney qui s'excuse, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. McKay ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal.

-Est-ce qu'on sait comment…enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire… 

-D'après le Dr Zelenka cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec les évènements survenus sur P2X333 il y a quelques semaines.

-La sale petite ordure. Je vais le tuer, s'énerva Rodney.

-Qui ? Zelenka ? fit Carson visiblement choqué par les propos de son ami.

-Ne soyez pas idiot Carson. Je voulais parler de Kolya. Je suis sûr qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. J'en mettrai ma main au feu. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi.

Carson non plus n'avait pas la réponse. Il préféra détourner l'attention de son ami, car il pensait qu'une colère stérile n'était pas bonne pour le fœtus. Un doute s'insinua alors en lui, il n'en avait pas parlé mais est ce que Rodney allait garder le bébé ? Après tout, il avait encore la possibilité de se faire avorter. 

-Rodney, vous permettez que je vous pose une question ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de faire ?

-Très drôle. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de votre situation. Je veux dire…

-Je sais ce que vous voulez dire Carson. Vous voulez savoir si je vais garder ce bébé.

-Oui. 

Rodney prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il savait que cet enfant était sa seule chance de fonder une famille. Sa famille. Rodney était gay. Complètement et irrémédiablement gay. Il l'avait accepté et même assumé, il n'en avait pas honte. Sa seule déception venait du fait qu'en tant qu'homosexuel il devait faire une croix sur son désir d'enfants. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, on lui offrait une chance d'avoir ce qui lui manquait tellement. Ca ne se fera certes pas de manière conventionnelle, mais on était dans la galaxie de pégase. Qui pouvait dire ce qui était normal ou pas ici ?

Peu lui importait les risques et le regard des autres. Peu lui importait qui était le père de son enfant. Il y avait bien entendu réfléchis, on ne s'auto proclamait pas le plus grand génie des deux galaxies sans avoir un minimum de bon sens et de réflexion. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant pour le Dr Rodney McKay, c'était cet enfant qui grandissait en lui. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Alors oui, Rodney avait pris sa décision, il allait garder son enfant.

-Je vais le garder, déclara t il d'une voix ferme.

Carson sourit devant la détermination de Rodney. Il lui proposa ensuite de faire quelques examens pour s'assurer que tout se passait pour le mieux. Rodney se montra particulièrement calme, contrairement à son habitude, Carson eut vite fait de terminer d'examiner son patient, ne restait plus qu'à faire une échographie. Carson prépara son matériel, appliqua le gel sur le ventre de McKay, alluma le moniteur pour voir le fœtus. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

oOo

Les Dr Jackson et Zelenka étaient revenus de P2X333. Ils se trouvaient désormais en salle de débriefing pour parler de leur découverte. Tout le monde voyait que les deux hommes étaient mal à l'aise. Le Dr Jackson prit son courage à deux mains et leur fit un résumé succinct de ce qu'ils avaient appris. 

La machine qui se trouvait dans le temple avait été construite par les anciens au cœur de la guerre qui les opposaient aux wraiths. Ils étaient alors en infériorité numérique et chaque jour apportait son lot de morts et de blessés. La population allant en décroissant et le nombre de femmes étant inférieur à celui des hommes, il avait fallu trouver un moyen d'accroître la démographie : c'est de là qu'était partie l'idée de palier de l'absence de femmes par des hommes. 

La machine avait été conçue et le projet s'était ainsi mit en marche. Il était cependant rapidement apparu un gros problème. Les « pères porteurs », tels qu'on les nommaient, devenaient extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de l'enfant à naître. Il avait été recensé plusieurs cas de « pères porteurs » ayant froidement tué une ou plusieurs personnes qu'ils soupçonnaient de vouloir faire du mal à leurs enfants. Ce problème n'ayant pu être résolu, ils avaient dû abandonner le projet.

L'autre partie du récit étant plus technique, c'est le Dr Zelenka qui la relata. On vous épargnera le pourquoi, du comment, du fonctionnement de la chose, car c'est trop compliqué et barbare à comprendre pour les petits cerveaux que nous sommes (1). La seule chose qu'il fallait retenir c'est qu'après dix mille ans la machine fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Trop bien même. Et c'était ça le hic. Car quand on parle de McKay, il y a forcément un hic.

Normalement, il ne doit y avoir que deux personnes présentent dans la salle principale du temple. Les deux futurs papas. Il était déjà arrivé que par accident deux hommes se trouvent aux côtés du « porteur », la machine n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir qui devait être le futur géniteur faisait alors la seule chose acceptable pour elle. Elle crée deux embryons. Un pour chaque homme. Donc deux enfants.  
C'était là le hic !

oOo

A l'infirmerie le Dr Becket regardait le moniteur de l'échographie.  
Là ! Juste sous ses yeux, il y avait non pas un, mais bien deux embryons en parfaite santé.  
Dans un peu moins de huit mois, le Dr McKay allait mettre au monde des jumeaux…

… à suivre…

(1) Ce passage a été prise de tête. N'arrivant pas à m'expliquer et a écrire quelque chose de cohérent j'ai abandonné l'idée de détailler le fonctionnement de ma machine infernale.  
Qui est vraiment devenue infernale pour moi. SNIF ! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Euh ! une tite explication s'impose : mon ordi a buguer et a mélanger tout mes dossier, je croyais avoir mis la main sur la version corriger du chapitre (merci Bayas), mais c'était pas le cas (désolée Bayas).

Cette fois si je vous ai mis le bon chapitre (re merci Bayas)


	5. note d'une auteuse désolée

Une petite note d'excuse…

J'ai malheureusement été dans l'impossibilité de publier quoi que se soit ses dernières semaines car suite a un accident je me suis retrouvée priver de l'usage de mon bras droit.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de taper un texte de la main gauche uniquement ??? Une horreur…enfin je viens d'avoir le feu vert de mon médecin pour utiliser de nouveau mon bras, mais va falloir que j'y aille mollo au début.

Tout ça pour dire que la suite arrivera pour les vacances de la toussaint, j'essaierais de publier régulièrement mais rien n'est moins sur car avec ce stupide contretemps j'ai pris un retard considérable dans toutes mes fics.

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

BISOUS

PS : je supprimerais ce message dés que je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne KISS

PS : attention Bayas me revoilà…lol


	6. ANNONCE

DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

**DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

Je rencontre des problèmes avec mon compte actuel aussi j'ai décidé de le supprimer et d'ouvrir un autre compte sous le pseudo de Minniehina.

Je ne republierais pas les fic terminées, sauf si on me le demande.

En se qui concerne les fics en cours, celle de OTH sont provisoirement suspendues (manque de temps et d'inspiration).

SGA … (le Dr McKay et la machine infernale) et en cours de réécriture.

HP… (le vilain petit canard) et également encours de réécriture.

Lorsque je serais de nouveaux prête a publier je vous avertirais en utilisant ce compte un dernière fois.

Je laisserais le message une semaine puis je fermerais définitivement le compte de Cashgirl.

Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

A bientôt.


End file.
